Heart attack
by OneMoreBite
Summary: It's an entirely different language with ichiruki. And even with that, Ichigo can't find the right words. It's been bugging him. He's acting incredibly odd. Come on Ichigo, tell Rukia. Don't be shy. Oneshot. IchiRuki.


_**Anyway, I was eating a banana when I noticed that I was actually eating a peach so I went to the computer and decided that I should write my first ichiruki.**_

-------------------------

Kon peeked by the doorway.

Ichigo was seated on his bed, flipping through a magazine, which happened to be Playboy.

And how did he know?

Kon was the one who snuck it out of the store.

He pretty much looked, the same, but Kon knew that he was sulking.

Why shouldn't he be? that was a pretty ugly fight he had with Rukia - chan just a few minutes ago. He felt bad for Ichigo, actually. But that feeling ceased quickly.

"Noooooow" he conspired in that evil mind of his. "She can be miiiiine"

"Don't stand by my door" Ichigo stated flatly. "You make my door look dirty."

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiichigo!!" Kon whined, jumping atop his master's bed.

"This would all clear up if you just told her"

"Tell her what?" Ichigo asked, not even looking up from the magazine. Naturally.

"Come on. Y'know what I mean" Kon was just pretty much poking Ichigo's temper now.

"If you mean apologize to that hag, forget it" he stubbornly muttered.

"I AM NOT A HAG!!!" was soon heard, followed by a gasp, sounds of someone running and a door (Yuzu and karin's door) being slammed.

Ichigo couldn't even care less. He yawned, and kept flipping through the magazine.

_'Yeah, maybe I should tell her'_ he thought to himself.

_'No way! I'm an idiot. There's nothing to tell her!'_

_'Yes there is! I should tell her!'_

_'There's nothing to tell! She's a hag and that's that!'_

_'Come on. You know, these days, you've been dying to tell her'_

_'No. These days, I have been eating ice cream, and nothing more'_

His debate with his inner selves never dented his bored expression, however, so Kon never really realized that Ichigo wasn't listening to him. Of course, that happens more often than you think.

"Hoy! Ichigo!"

"What?" Ichigo grumbled.

"Why don't cha apologize?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because there's nothing for me to apologize for"

"Come oooooon. She's obviously hurt about it" Kon was persistent.

"Haha. funny. Besides, why'd you want me to apologize?"

_'Because you never listen to me and if I tell you to apologize, you'd get even more pissed and stay away from her more'_ Kon grinned evily.

"Because the argument was all your fault" He stated clearly.

"IT WAS NOT!! no way am I apologizing to her!"

"Well, it's not like she'll apologize to you"

"Fine" he firmly stated.

_'Excellent' _Kon grinned even more.

Let me fill you in on what had happened.

------

"Uh... Rukia..." Ichigo stammered.

They were walking home from school together.

"What?" she asked.

"It's... Well.. there's something I've gotta tell you... It's uh... um..."

"What What What?"

"Well...see..."

"_What_?" she asked again, impatiently.

They stopped walking. Ichigo was looking at his feet.

"Well... It's just..."

"WHAT?" Rukia tapped her feet impatiently.

"Nothing. Never mind"

"WHAT IS IT?!"

"I said never mind and that it's nothing!"

"If it's nothing, then you shouldn't have stammered that much! WHAT IS IT?"

"It's nothing! Just let it go, will you? Damn, you're irritating"

"Oh, _I'm _irritating?! And what does that make you, with that irritating smirk and arrogant attitude?!"

"I am _not_ arrogant!"

At this point, they have entered the Kurosaki house.

"See? You're being arrogant again!"

"Do they have a dictionary in Soul Society?!"

"Shut up!" she shrieked. "I know what that means perfectly well!"

"Oh, and_ you_ call_ me_ arrogant?!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Why are you telling ME to shut up? You started it!"

"I didn't start anything, bigmouth!"

"God you're such an ass! I'm leaving, in case your idiocy is contagious!!"

"Fine! I'm tired of your bitching!"

SLAM.

Footsteps.

SLAM.

(Slam #1 - Ichigo's door. Footsteps- rukia running to her room. Slam #2 - Rukia's door)

And etcetera, etcetera.

---

"Yeah, Kon. Maybe I should apologize"

"WHAT?!"

"What do you mean What?! You were the one telling me to apologize"

"B-but that was because you're such an ass that everything that happened was your fault and that she's the one who should be apologizing because you had nothing to do with the argument whatsoever!!!" Kon quickly reasoned.

"If I think like that, then she'd still say that I'm arrogant, now, don't ya think?"

"B-but"

"Stay in the drawer. You're a nuisance".

"Eh?!"

---------------

"I am not arrogant" Rukia muttered to herself scribbling down some of her math homework.

"That jerk. How dare he call me that. Geez. Such a bigmouth".

"Rukia" Karin walked inside the room, carrying an icecream cone. Yum.

Rukia was so absorbed in her thoughts and insults and mental Ichigo slaughter, that she didn't even hear Karin. Even more, notice her walk in the room.

"Who does he think he is? That ass. I mean, what the hell?!"

"Uh... Rukia"

"Such a Jackass. Geez"

"Rukia?"

"H-hm?" Rukia turned around, shocked to see Karin there. "K-karin - chan! How long have you been here?"

"Who were you cursing?"

"N-no one"

"Yeah, right"

"Just a classmate!" Rukia exclaimed, with that perky fake voice of hers. "Do you need something?"

Karin stretched her arms, with that bored look on her face. "You and onii-chan are dating, right?"

"WHAT?!" Rukia fell from her seat, with the verge of having a heart attack.

"And that's either 'No freaking way' or 'How the hell did you find out?!'. So... which is it?" Karin asked, still keeping that bored look.

"N-no friggin way!" Rukia coughed.

"Oh, okay" Karin shrugged and went for the door.

"Uh... Karin?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you ask?"

"Because Christmas is coming in a few months. If you two were dating, I'd spend my money now so I can just buy one gift later and adress it to 'Onii-san and Rukia-chan'" she shrugged, picking up her soccer ball.

"O-oh..."

Rukia sighed when Karin left the door. _'Do we really look like a couple_?' she thought to herself.

_'No freaking way... But we still keep fighting... Couples don't fight, do they? Maybe they think it's a lover's spat... eeeeeeeeww... But Ichigo could --'_

"Rukia"

"Aaaaaaaaaargh!!"

"Geez! What's wrong with hearing your name?" Ichigo muttered, standing by the doorway.

"Damn, everyone's trying to give me a heart attack" she gasped. She was so absorbed in her thoughts, that she didn't even notice the one she was thinking about come in.

"Hoy, Rukia"

"What?" she asked, standing up, Ichigo not even bothering to help her up.

"Uh... you wanna get something to eat?"

"Yeah, sure. But you're paying for what I eat"

"No way in hell"

"Then I'm not going"

"Fine"

"Great!!!!!!!!!" she beamed.

"Rukia"

"What?!"

"About what happened a while ago..." Ichigo began. They were on the streets now.

"Yeah?"

"W-well..."

"Geez. there you go with your stammering again"

"Well, It's just... I'm sorry" he mumbled.

The words were barely audible, but they were blackmailable words so Rukia, without a doubt and without a problem, picked em up with her ears.

"Really?"

"What the hell do you mean 'really' ?!"

"Really? you're apologizing?"

"Yes. Is it that hard to believe?"

"Say it again"

"WHAT?!"

"I wanna hear it from your lips"

"Where did you hear it from _before_?!"

"Don't mumble it, then!!"

"Fine" Ichigo stated clearly. "I'M SORRY"

Rukia walked ahead, with a very amused look on her face.

"This is a one - in - a - million type of moment!!"

"A what?"

"Oh, nothing!"

"Hag"

Silence ensued as they walked on.

"Uh... Rukia?"

"What?" She turned around, still skipping towards the ice cream place.

Ichigo had subconciously stated that Rukia would choose where they would get a snack.

"Uh..."

"Uh what?"

"Well... I know it sounds weird but... It's kinda like..."

"What? What? What? Speed it up! I can't wait to get my ice cream!"

"Well..."

"Well what?!"

"It's really been feeling weird... you know, these past few days so I kind of had to say it... and... Well, it's... "

"Can you talk faster before I kick your ass?!" Rukia impatiently stated, standing outside of the ice cream parlor.

"I love you?"

Pause.

Moments of silence.

"Let's eat" Ichigo pushed the door of the parlor.

"Sure. I'll have a nice banana split and a chocolate fudge sundae at the side!"

"Damn you. I don't have that much money"

"What can I have, then?!"

"I'll get you a glass of water"

"You jerk!!" Rukia whacked him.

Ichigo grinned. He was one hundred percent sure that Rukia meant "I love you too".

--

**Owari**


End file.
